mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:HeronX232/MySIms PC - Triple Trouble! Two Sims, New Town decor, and Development Finds
Wow, that was a long title. Anyways I've got a real treat for ya'll today, a ''triple ''feature! New Sims We begin with my two first Sim overrides of all time! Returning fan favorite of the whole franchise and missing since 2004, Bella Goth! And new Sim on the block, five time champion of Super Gino Brothers, lover of everything dark and gaming, Raze! These two are overrides of Linda and Rob respectively and come with new dialog! For the most part, most of their dialog is new and unique to them and displays in game, but other things such as their name house and some text remains the same. Oh and if anyone knows a way to open a .str file let me know, and it's .str not that .srt bulls**t. Plus I got them done two days ahead of schedule. So bite me! Download! Bella's Dialog Star Level 4 * I tryed calling my family, but the phone number changed. I ended up on the phone with some pastry chef with a chinese cake. * Sigh. I really miss Pleasantview, I just hope everyone's okay. Come to think of it, how long have I been gone? Star Level 5 * I forgot how good I am at cooking! I should open a store when I get home. * I remember when Mortimer and I first met, he was shy, I was new, we really hit it off and the rest as they say is history. I had two beautiful children with him. Then I was abducted by aliens. * You know, this place is pretty nice. But I want to be back home. Best Friend * Wow! We're best friends!? I have to tell Betty and Diane... Oh and Coral when I get back! Raze's Dialog Star Level 5 * My mom dropped off my old NDD. Wanna play Super Gino Brothers? You can be Charlie. * I heard there were Spookies who gathered up at night and summon a ghost. I wanna try that out. * I just repainted my UNDD black. It looks so much spookier now. * You know what's ironic? I hate tasty stuff but Super Gino Brothers is my favorite game. Weird huh? Best Friend * Wow! Thanks for everything. I want to give you something special, my special handmade Gino Brothers arcade cabinet with the rare version 2 of the game! I spookified it myself. New Town decor Now it's time for something brand new! With this mod you get to say goodbye to your old streetlamps and fountain... And hello to fancier streetlamps and a statue! Plus, get a taste of the brand new camera coming to you later this month, see things in an all new angle like never before. Shake apples off a tree in the garden while standing near the statue! Look at the emptiness of the forest entrance, gaze into the blackness of the sky. Download here! How to Install Sim Overrides 1. Download File 2. Open My Computer 3. Open Local Disk 4. Open Program Files 5. Open Electronic Arts 6. Open MySims 7. Open SimsRevData 8. Open GameData 9. Open CharacterDefs 10. Save the original files as a backup for safe-keeping 11. Extract the replacement .xml files from the zip into the folder Town Square 1. Download File 2. Open My Computer 3. Open Local Disk 4. Open Program Files 5. Open Electronic Arts 6. Open MySims 7. Open SimsRevData 8. Open SaveData 9. Save the original file as a backup for safe-keeping 10. Extract the file from the zip Development/Beta finds! Now for a special treat, concept art plus pictures of the April 2007 issue of Nintendo Power featuring... You guessed it, MySims! full_simEvolution.jpg|Concept artwork depicting a different basic character model than the final as well as veteran sims and fan favorites Bella Goth and Agnes Crumplebottom. In addition there's different ages for a new character sporting two hairstyles that weren't used at all. full_characterPlanning.jpg|A plethora of concept art! Too bad it isn't even able to be seen. MySimsWii1.jpg|A picture of the 2007 Nintendo Power, on the left is a mock-up render of the game featuring Poppy, Ray, Iggy, Gino, and a scrapped Sim. To the left is Clara's artwork along with 3 screenshots, 2 of which we have better versions of but the picture in the top right of Poppy's Flower Shop we don't have. MySimsWii2.jpg|Another photo of Nintendo Power with DS screenshots, but I'm here about the Wii version, the two interior screenshots we have as well as some of the CAS ones. This page also features Gino's artwork and a scrapped pirate Sim. Beta Ginny maybe? MySimsWii3.jpg|This is where things get interesting. Starting from the bottom we have 4 character artworks, Rosalyn, Ray, Poppy, and Chaz who is sporting a different hairstyle than the final version. Then we have a render of Vincent's Museum which used an entirely different design in the beta sporting building pieces never used. Moving up to the top left there's concept art of Poppy's Flower Shop along with two screenshots below it, one depicting Poppy's shop being built and an interior shot with Poppy's early design barely visible. Then moving to the next page we have 3 screenshots. One depicting one the Go-go girls, the blond one snacking out of the fridge, next to that we have a screenshot of the town, which is different than the one in the first photo of this article. Then we have a picture of one Sim shoving another. Wow, that was a lot to type. Well I hope to see you all next time where I'll teach you how make your own Sim override. Byezies! Category:Blog posts